Betting pool
Betting pools (or ship's pools) were a form of gambling which involved betting on the outcome of both gaming and non-gaming events. The engineering crew of had a pool in which they tried to guess how far the ship would travel each day. Tucker once asked temporal agent for a tip on the following day's distance, but Daniels said they didn't monitor events that closely. ( ) During his brief visit to the mirror universe in 2267, Dr. Leonard McCoy was appalled by what he found, calling his sickbay a "Chamber of Horrors", further describing that 's assistants "were betting on the tolerance of an injured man," specifically, "how long it would take him to pass out from the pain." ( ) In 2364, Worf noted to Natasha Yar that she was heavily favored in the ship's pool during her martial arts competitions against Science Officer Swenson and Lieutenant Minnerly. Surprised that Worf bet on her he stated that it was "a sure thing." ( ) When William T. Riker of the played Strategema against Sirna Kolrami, Worf wagered heavily in the ship's pool that Riker would take Kolrami past the sixth plateau. ( ) Quark was often heading up betting pools for events on and around Deep Space 9. In 2369 a Bolian woman cheated in such a game as she placed her wager not onto the green line after the play was completed. Quark threw her out of his bar. ( ) The same year Quark wagered five bars of gold latinum at Sisko during the boxing fight between Sisko and Q. Vash accepted this bidding. ( ) Quark did again a betting pool and collected latinum from several individuals including Morn when Jadzia Dax was accused of murder and treason and the hearing was placed at Quark's. ( ) In 2370, Quark created a betting pool on a game of racquetball between Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien. The competition was slated as "the grudge match of the galaxy" featuring "the Mechanic versus the Doctor." Quark, who served as their exclusive promoters, offered to donate half of the house's winnings to the Bajoran Fund for Orphans. Prior to the competition, it was revealed that all the bets were on Bashir. Quark attempted to persuade Bashir to throw the game into O'Brien's favor, stating that if Bashir won, then there would be no profits to donate. ( ) Quark also often ran a popular pool, which he called the "Manhunt Pool", whenever any unusual crimes were committed on the station. This allowed people to bet on how long it would take Odo to apprehend the guilty party. ( ) ".}} While in a coma, Bashir was trapped inside his mind, with the station representing his body and various people representing parts of his psyche. Naturally, Quark represented his greed and took bets on everything from which organ would fail to how long the doctor had to live. ( ) In 2372, Tom Paris organized the Paris Radiogenic Sweepstakes in which replicator rations were bet on the radiogenic particle count. Chakotay considered this inappropriate behavior for an officer and put an end to it. ( ) In 2375, a betting pool was established on when the missing Ezri Dax and Worf would return to the station. Morn won the pool by guessing the exact day of their return and by missing their arrival time by only two hours. ( ) Following the end of the Dominion War and the death of Winn Adami, Quark's weekly betting pool was one who the next Bajoran kai would be. Quark considered it a wide open field, but noted that the smart money was on Vedek Ungtae. Upon learning this, Kira Nerys imposed an immediate station regulation that made betting pools of any kind illegal. She reinforced the regulation by stating that if she caught anyone making a bet on the station, Quark would spend fifteen days in a holding cell. ( ) When solely navigating the through a nebula while the rest of the Voyager crew was in stasis, Seven of Nine hallucinated that Tom Paris said he was taking bets on how long she would last. ( ) On Voyager, after B'Elanna Torres experienced false labor numerous times, Harry Kim started a pool to see who could guess the actual date and time of birth. Kathryn Janeway told Chakotay to tell Kim to put her down for the following Friday at 2300 hours. When Torres actually did go into labor, her husband, Tom Paris, speculated that he might win the pool, as he had picked that day at 1500 hours. ( ) External link * de:Wette Category:Recreation